


Something Sweet

by Out-of-Character217 (Out_of_Character217)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_of_Character217/pseuds/Out-of-Character217
Summary: Another fill from my as!prompt on tumblr. From Thequalityrunaway: Imagine your OTP baking cookies.I was all over this.





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thequalityrunaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequalityrunaway/gifts).



Cloud considered it a position of privilege to understand that he was one of only two people to know that Leon had a sweet tooth. The other person being Aerith, who often supplied his fix, and Cloud of course, on account of the fact that he was currently sleeping with the man. He prided himself on the fact that he’d never betrayed his confidence on the matter, and in return his loyalty bought him moments like this one.

“It’s four o’clock in the morning. What are you doing?” Cloud grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and cut off a sharp yawn. He’d wandered into the kitchen, lured by the light and the smells where he’d found Leon in his pyjama pants and an apron and nothing else. 

Leon half turned, briefly glancing at Cloud, knowing full well it would be him and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I wanted something sweet.” 

Leon was a renowned bad cook and had a reputation for burning water. But there was one thing he could bake to utter perfection: Aerith’s cookies. They had eaten them together the night Cloud had first stopped by, interested in Leon but unsure why. Leon had invited him in and offered to make him a meal. Thirty minutes later and they had sat across from each other eating a batch of warm, homemade cookies, with Leon’s sheepish explanation that he didn’t really know how to cook anything else sat between them. That had been the first time Cloud had smiled in a long, long time. He visited Leon more often after that. 

“At four in the morning?” Cloud repeated. He was an erratic sleeper at best, and when he finally caught some good sleep, he was a nightmare when disturbed.

“Yeah. You want some?”

Leon had already made a batch, and was mixing the dough for the next, stirring the chocolate chips into the batter and licking the splodges off his fingers as he skimmed the edge of the bowl. 

“Yes.” Obviously he did. He slumped over to the counter and picked a big cookie, its outer edges crispy and its centre still warm and dougie. He split the cookie in half and ate the left side, his shoulders relaxing and his temper simmering lower and lower as he ate. 

“Mmm, these are really good.” He mumbled around a mouthful of crumbs. “Know what would go even better with them?”

Before Cloud had even finished speaking Leon had picked a glass of milk up off the side and placed it in front of him, ready and waiting. Cloud blinked owlishly, and then wisely went back to eating his cookie without a word. 

With the second batch in the oven, Leon turned his back and concentrated on tidying up, and it was then Cloud noticed the lines of tension running through Leon’s shoulders. It made Cloud frown as he considered the possibility that his lover was stressed. Setting the glass down, he finished the cookie, stuffing it into his mouth as he pushed off the side of the counter and circled his arms around Leon’s waist. He pressed himself up against him, enjoying the feel of skin against skin, and the warmth that radiated across his cheek as he pressed it to Leon’s shoulder. 

“It’s gonna be okay.” He said softly after a few moments. 

Leon stopped washing up and turned his head towards Cloud’s. “What will?” He sounded genuinely perplexed for a moment.

“Whatever’s bothering you; it’s gonna be okay.” Cloud clarified and hugged him tighter. 

Leon lifted a hand from the soapy water and patted the arm thrown across his chest. He let the bubbles run down his arm and drip off his elbow as his fingers tightened and he ducked his head to press a quick kiss to the top of Cloud’s head. His shoulder’s lost their hard line and he seemed to shrink slightly. 

“Don’t stay up much longer. Washing up can wait.” Cloud scolded him gently, letting go as he ambled back up the stairs towards bed.


End file.
